Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 312
... After his son has been family has been terrorized by the Hobgoblin, Harry Osborn has been pushed too far. This traumatic event caused the memories of his father being the Green Goblin to resurface, as well as his memories that he once briefly taken his father's costumed identity.The Hobgoblin threatened to kidnap Normie Osborn in . Harry's father, Norman Osborn, was the original Green Goblin until his apparent death in . Unknown to everyone at this time, Norman survived as revealed in , and will resurface again in . Harry mentions his brief mental instability and time that he himself was the Green Goblin. This transformation went from - . Harry was put in the care of mental health professionals until he was cured of his condition in . He had since repressed much of his memories of his time as the Green Goblin, although he briefly reprised this role in . To this end, Harry uncovers his old Green Goblin costume and equipment, which he hid under the floorboards of the attic and leaves before his wife, Liz Allan, can see him. Meanwhile, in Manhattan, the heatwave continues as the Empire State Building strangely grows.This story takes place during the events of the first chapter of the main Inferno storyline circa . In this story, it is observed being taller than the World Trade Center. The WTC is depicted with the original twin towers, which were destroyed in a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001. This depiction should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Peter Parker and his wife, Mary Jane, are standing on the balcony of their condo at Bedford Towers trying to make sense of what's going on.Peter and Mary Jane are identified as husband and wife in this story. However, years later their marriage was erased from existence by the demon Mephisto, as depicted in . As such, history was altered in such a way where Peter and MJ are a common-law couple instead of husband and wife. Peter is worried about what's happening and decides to check on his Aunt May in Queens. Mary Jane offers to join him after she is finished a magazine spread that she has to do that day, and Peter needs to go to the Daily Bugle. Although the couple don't want to separate, they go about their daily responsibilities. Meanwhile, the Green Goblin arrives at Osborn Chemicals and is shocked to see the building is covered in ice, a power he doesn't believe the Hobgoblin ever had. Inside, the villain is furious to see that Harry had lied to him. At that moment, Peter has arrived at the Daily Bugle, where the newsroom is in chaos as the staff tries to get a paper out even though their demonically possessed machinery is revolting against them. Peter asks publisher J. Jonah Jameson where he can go to get some photos of the Bugle. Jameson is furious, pointing out all the strange occurrences that have been happening around the city and tells Parker to take pictures of anything because the city is the story. As Jameson storms off, reporter Joy Mercado apologizes for Jonah's terse behavior, saying that he has been riding everybody. While back at Osborn Chemicals, the Hobgoblin is furious that Harry has not brought the details of the Goblin Formula.Unlike his predecessor, Jason Macendale does not have the enhanced strength of the first Hobgoblin who used the Goblin Formula to boost his strength in . Macedale is unaware that the only copy of the formula that Harry is aware of, at this time, was destroyed in . Harry will find another copy of his father's formula in . When the Hobgoblin attack's him, Harry attempts to defend himself with his Green Goblin gear, however, he is out of practice and wonders if this wasn't such a great idea after all. Later, Peter arrives at Empire State University where he is told the school has been shut down to all the strange activity going on. Inside, Doctor Curt Connors is still feeling under the weather. In the cafeteria, he bumps into one of his students who is frightened when Connor's reflection appears as that of the Lizard. This bothers Connors, however, he is certain that he has his transformations into the Lizard under control. However, as he walks back to his office, he begins to transform into his reptilian alter-ego.Curt Connors believed to have cured himself of becoming the Lizard in . When Peter returns home to Bedford Towers, the doorman has a letter from him. It's from Liz Osborn, explaining Normie's kidnapping at the hands of the Hobgoblin and her fears that Harry went after him alone. Peter decides to get involved as Spider-Man and hopes that Mary Jane will be okay until he can check on her. At that moment, Mary Jane is in the middle of a photo shoot wearing ancient Egyptian garb when suddenly the gold snake jewelry that she is wearing comes to life. She shakes them off, but wonders how they can kill something made out of gold. Meanwhile, Peter has changed into Spider-Man, and swinging across the city he is disturbed by the strange transformations that are happening across the city. He soon arrives at Osborn Chemicals and crashes in on the battle between the Hobgoblin and Green Goblin. As he defends himself from the Hobgoblin, Spider-Man is worried that Harry is the Green Goblin again, worrying over how much of Harry's repressed memories have returned.Harry discovered Peter's double identity in . However, this memory was repressed after intense therapy. As Spider-Man tries to protect Harry from their mutual foe, Osborn resists Spider-Man's interference, telling the wall-crawler that this is a family affair that he must resolve on his own. Back at the photo shoot, Mary Jane defends her from the animated gold snakes with a fire axe. Seeing that these creatures can be stopped, the photo crew grab sharp objects to hack the creatures to bits. Back at Osborn Chemicals, the battle has taken everyone outside, where Spider-Man snags a web-line on the Hobgoblin's glider. However, the villain makes the hero crash into a water tower. This gives the Green Goblin a chance to catch up, and overcoming his fear of getting hurt or killed, Harry manages to use his superior experience with the Goblin weaponry, forcing his opponent to crash. The Green Goblin confronts his foe, warning him against going after his family again. When he learns that the Hobgoblin seeks the Goblin Formula, Harry explains that the only known copy was destroyed some time ago.Harry states that the Goblin Formula was destroyed "years ago". However, per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, roughly a year has passed between and this story. As such, this reference should be considered topical as it denotes the passage of time between publications, as opposed to the passage of time in the modern age. The Hobgoblin breaks free from Osborn's hold and lashes out with finger blasts. However, Spider-Man leaps in and pushes Harry to safety. Having had enough, the Hobgoblin flees the scene. Seeing that Harry is okay, Spider-Man admits that he was impressed by Harry's actions this day and suggests that Osborn take up a crime-fighting career. Harry shoots this idea down, telling the wall-crawler that he has other responsibilities, mainly being a husband and a father. As Spider-Man and the Green Goblin part company, Spider-Man decides to go check on his family since things in the city are getting out of control. He worries that things are getting out of control. At that moment, back at Empire State University, Curt Connors has completely transformed into the Lizard. ... This story continues in ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Eddie * Wally (Bedford Towers Doorman) * Hal (Modeling Agency Photographer) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** *** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This issue contains a letters page, The Spider's Web. Letters are published from James "Kevin" Hall, Malcolm Bourne, David metz, Stieve Tillman, and Mark Zylka. | Trivia = *The cover of this issue is one of the 21 that appears in the comic gallery from the Sega CD version of the video game The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin. | Recommended = | Links = }}